


Day 16: Christmas Cookies

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [16]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas baking, Cookies, M/M, gingerbread, luke likes baking naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Calum comes home to find Luke baking in the nude
Relationships: Calum hood and Luke hemmings
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 9





	Day 16: Christmas Cookies

After a long day at work Calum didn't expect to come home to Christmas music blaring and a house smelling like Gingerbread biscuits. 

Honestly he wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting, but finding Luke dancing around the kitchen wearing nothing but a red Christmas apron that says 'kiss the cook' covered with mistletoe, surrounded by various baking ingredients, was definitely not it. 

Calum leant against the doorframe and he couldn't help but take a moment to observe the way Luke moved and swore as he tried to get the walls of the gingerbread house to stay upright. They kept falling over no matter what he tried. 

The blonde hadn't noticed that Calum was home yet, possibly due to the speakers blaring Michael Bublé's Christmas album. He stands there observing and after about five minutes he decides to announce his presence. 

"What did that poor gingerbread house ever do to you?"

Luke froze in the moment, startled like a deer in headlights. He looked down to see the sticky mess of frosting on the kitchen counter then up at Calum. 

"H..How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" He swiped a gingerbread man from the plate on the counter, one that looked remarkably like their best mate Michael and bites its head off. 

"Stop decapitating my cookies, they are for Christmas" the blonde pouts moving the tray away from Calum's reach "now I need to make a new Michael cookie."

"Sorry, I won't eat any more" Calum apologises "Do you need some help?" 

The words slip out of his mouth before he could even think about it. Calum didn't even know how to bake, he nearly burnt the kitchen down last time he tried. Luke on the other hand is a whizz in the kitchen, his mother taught him everything he knows.

"Yes please?" Luke responds motioning to the walls of gingerbread which have fallen down once again and surprisingly haven't broken yet. "Can you hold these walls up while the frosting dries?"

Calum agrees stuffing the remains of gingerbread Michael in his mouth, crumbs falling everywhere and rolls his sleeves up. 

"Let's do this" He says then slaps the blonde on his bare arse exclaiming "Plus, you in an apron, with that arse? It's the best thing I've seen all day."


End file.
